


Lingers on Your Skin

by MegLee06



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegLee06/pseuds/MegLee06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, reminders of who you belong to are needed. And if that means being claimed by Yifan, again, Yixing has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingers on Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first Kray fic (can you tell I've been stuck on Kris recently?), and it is an attempt at an ABO (alpha beta omega) PWP. Or, rather, it is a smutty ABO one shot that I couldn't keep some plot out of, because I am wordy and can't help myself with these things. Some drama and smut and a little bit of fluff at the end. Not much else to it. Though I hope that does not detract from you enjoying it, dear reader!   
> This is all Nat (nathalaia)'s fault. This is what happens when the two of us get together and I'm in an ABO!universe mood and think "oh, hey, you know what isn't being used to its full potential in ABO? Yixing's neck". If you like this, you can thank her. She is a wonderful influence <3 and she beta-d (*snorts* get it? ...okay, I'll stop now) this for me, so thank you!  
> P.S. I do not hate Zico. Just FYI. I needed a name, and the darling was the first one that came to mind.   
> Warnings: some language, knotting, self-lubrication, biting/claiming (it is ABO, so if any of this is not your cup of tea, I bid you farewell. No hard feelings.)

Yixing, by nature, was cautious.

He assumed his hesitation was partly due to his role as an omega, some innate, biological package deal that was embedded in his subconscious and refused to be shaken. Omegas, after all, were all cautious as a general rule, male or not. He had always been one to second-guess every movement, every motive, every decision, because it would be him who suffered the greatest loss at a wrong turn. He could anger an alpha, overstep boundaries, or even invite trouble, simply by acting carelessly.

So, instinctively, he was careful in most areas of his life. He had to be precise. He had to be sure. If he ever had any doubts, he usually turned to Yifan. His mate was always quick to assist if needed, always knowing what to do in every situation, something Yixing admired highly because he lacked such confidence in his own decisions.

But even Yifan was cautious tonight. He had told Yixing of the party his boss was throwing, some big-shot event for the start of a new year that promised even more business for SM Technology. It would be simple: show up, make small talk, have a drink, and leave. Nothing too demanding or taxing. But that had not stopped Yifan from pacing as Yixing got ready, muttering assurances of  _“we don’t have to go, if you don’t feel up to it.”_

He knew exactly why Yifan was nervous. It was the same reason that he always had their weekly lunch date outside of the company building, far away from his coworkers, though he had always insisted the location was to give Yixing more time to return to his own workplace. It was the same reason that Yixing had only met a handful of Yifan’s buddies from work, and always in a mixed group of alphas, betas, and omegas. SM Tech was known for their tremendous products, their high quality service, but also for their high number of alpha employees.

Yixing had dealt with his fair share of alphas. He was not incompetent, and he could handle himself just fine. He’d done it before, and if an alpha wanted to go sticking his or her nose in places it doesn’t belong, namely around a claimed omega, Yixing could get out of the situation easily.

That didn’t mean he wanted to willingly place himself in a room full of alphas, young male ones at that. And if he was in his heat cycle, he probably would have declined the invitation and let Yifan go alone – or better yet, have Yifan skip with him and make sure he was fucked through his heat properly.

But he wasn’t in heat, the suppressants he took every day enough to assure that, and he was going to the party. Yifan typically was not the type to get aggressive or territorial over him, always having the ability to keep himself calm despite his more impulsive nature. Over the four years of their bond, Yixing had hardly ever been in a situation that called for such behavior.

Then again, he had also never been around such a large amount of alpha males before.

But this was Yifan’s job. He knew what this night would mean, his mate having led the company in the latest promotions with his ideas and quick thinking. He would be praised highly by those around him, and Yixing was beyond proud of his accomplishments. He wanted to be there to support him, to show he was by his side. And so he pushed aside that caution in favor of playing the role of dutiful mate. He would go, if only for Yifan.

Which brought him to the doorway of the banquet hall, his arm looped tightly through Yifan’s as they made their entrance. Already, Yixing was starting to second-guess his reasoning, upon realizing just how few betas and omegas were actually there to subdue that dominating presence. The smell alone of  _alpha_ was dense in the room, staining the very air that he took in with every small breath. Though he was not affected like an unclaimed omega might have been, which would have been a fucking  _nightmare_ , it was enough for Yixing to falter in his steps, his eyes falling to the floor as he grounded himself. His body was instantly on edge, aware of his status more than he had been in years.

Yifan caught the change immediately, his arm unlatching from Yixing’s to pull him closer into his side. Yixing winced, vaguely remembering how Yifan had warned him outright of the smell, though Yixing doubted a two-hour seminar complete with pictures and a small assessment quiz at the end would have been enough to prepare him for this. But as he melted into Yifan’s side, the alpha’s scent washed over him – rainwater, maple and freshly turned soil that all came together as  _home_  – overriding all other smells in the room. His mate’s smell always served as a balm for his nerves, soothing his anxiety, and he sought it out eagerly, letting it envelope him.

“Easy,” Yifan whispered reassuringly, nuzzling at the omega’s ear. “I’m right here.”

After a second, Yixing nodded, giving his mate a shaky smile. “I’m sorry. I was caught off guard. I’m alright now.”

Yifan made a show of laughing, though the sound was obviously forced. He was just as apprehensive as before, if not more so at Yixing’s reaction. But they were here now. They had to keep up appearances, if only for a little while.

“We won’t stay long,” he promised. “Just enough to show our faces and exchange some words with the higher-ups. An hour, tops.”

Yixing smiled at the man as he gave his own stiff chuckle, patting his arm gently. “I’m fine. Now, go introduce me to this boss of yours. I want to hear him brag on you a little bit.”

His eyes lingered on the bar momentarily as Yifan began to steer them towards the crowd. “And a drink. I could use a drink.”

It went surprisingly smooth, once Yixing got a hold of himself and had a whiskey sour settled in his hands. He followed happily as Yifan toted him around to different members of the board, fellow members of his promotions team, and others whose titles had Yixing’s head spinning as he tried to keep names with faces. A beta here, two alphas there, but all very civil. One of the larger alpha males, a hulk of a man who was introduced as the head of international communications, had even seemed rather apologetic.

“ _It gets pretty loud, with all of these hot-blooded alphas_ ,” he had muttered with a small laugh. “ _I hope they haven’t effected your mate too awful bad_.” Yixing had waved it off with a joke. It really wasn’t that horrible.

Nearly everyone they talked to spoke highly of his mate, either about his innovative product designs or his charisma in pitching ideas or his leadership, and every word seemed to have Yifan’s chest swelling just a little bit more. He would steal glanced in between praises, as if to see if Yixing had heard them, as if seeking Yixing’s approval that he had won long before he was a valued member of SM Tech. But every time he looked, Yixing was sure to flash him a smile, dimple and all, throwing out his own words of support for his mate and answering any polite questions given to him.

It was after the sixth conversation with an excitable beta on the research team who could do nothing but compliment Yifan’s latest product idea that Yixing realized his glass was empty.

“Let me drop this off at the bar,” he had said into Yifan’s ear, unable to pull the man away from the beta lest he hurt the poor kid’s feelings.

“I’ll join you,” Yifan insisted, but Yixing simply shook his head.

“It will only take a minute. I’ll be back before you can miss me.”

“Impossible. I always miss you,” Yifan said with a grin, earning a snort from the omega before adding, “But alright. Come find me.”

“I’ll follow the trail of grease,” Yixing teased, swatting at the other man’s arm before turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the bar. The crowd was already thinner from when they had first arrived, the party having dispersed somewhat as the time grew later, and he easily reached the bar at the back. With a small smile to the beta female cleaning the glasses, he laid his own glass on the shining surface and turned back.

He smelled the man before he heard him, turning his gaze to his right to catch the glimpse of movement.

An alpha, smelling of sandalwood and lime and a floral note than held a tang of something tropical that Yixing couldn’t quite place. His eyes found him easily, and he regarded him wearily. The man was tall, but not as tall as Yifan, and the slant of his eyes were playful, almost cat-like. His hair was swept out of his face, dyed a light brown that looked nice with the man’s skin tone. He was placing his own drink on the bar – something dark, rum and coke perhaps – before sauntering over to fall into step beside him.

He was far too close for Yixing’s comfort.

“Whiskey sour, eh?” the voice asked, and Yixing kept his eyes forward, sweeping the room for any glimpse of honey blond hair and broad shoulders. He had moved from the beta, it seemed, but where was he now?

“I can smell it on you,” the alpha continued, and when Yixing did not acknowledge him, the alpha stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “Though I would hardly say it is the alcohol that is the most intoxicating smell on your skin.”

Yixing had asked Yifan, once, to describe what his scent was. He couldn’t smell his own, no one could, and after having grown to crave Yifan’s smell, he wondered what it was the older man found when he pressed his nose to his neck and inhaled. Yifan had scrunched up his face in that adorable concentrated pout that drew his brows together dramatically, before trying to articulate the smell that surrounded his mate.

“ _Orchid_ ,” he had said finally, “ _and rosewood, and morning dew_.”

So Yixing knew what the young alpha could smell, knew what scent he was tasting in the air around him. But he also knew there was another note hanging in the smell, now that Yixing was claimed. Those who had been mated bore the neutral smell of  _taken,_ a clean, almost nothing scent that served to mask the natural smell of those who were no longer looking for a mate. It had been there since Yifan first took him, his teeth digging into the skin of Yixing’s neck as he fucked him into oblivion and left a sizable mark. Though the mark had faded – it was only the slight indention of Yifan’s teeth now, hardly noticeable unless one actively looked for it – the scent had remained. Subtle, but there, and it should have discouraged the man. The fact that this alpha seemed to be smelling past that was evidence of how close he actually was, as well as his utter disregard for biological indicators. 

“Excuse me,” Yixing said gently, keeping his eyes trained on a point on the far wall past the man’s right shoulder. “I need to get through.”

The alpha didn’t seem to recognize the tone of rejection in his voice, pressing closer to Yixing and breathing in deeply, making a show of doing so. The floral scent flooded Yixing’s nose again as he stepped back from the alpha’s advance. Lotus, he thought. The tropic scent was lotus.

“I need a lot of things,” the alpha replied, a sharp grin on his face that countered the natural pout of his lips, “but you getting by me is not high on my list. Not with how good you look, or how delicious you  _smell_.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Yixing started, clenching his hands by his side and doing his best to meet the man’s gaze, if only for a second before his eyes darted away once more. “I am not here alone. I am here with my mate. Now if you would please, let me by –”

“In my business, it pays to be persistent,” the man cut him off, smiling wider as he stepped forward, even as Yixing backed away again. “What kind of alpha would I be if I did not fight for what I wanted?”

“Considering I am claimed, a smart one,” Yixing snapped back, trying to look for any way out. He didn’t want to cause a scene, but he was afraid, and every instinct in him was screaming for him to  _run_ , self-preservation kicking in as the alpha continued to linger. He needed to get back to Yifan. His skin itched with the distance, wrapping too tightly around him with the tension of the situation. With all the courage he could muster, he moved to push past him again, angling his body so that he would not contact the other. But the alpha was relentless, not quite done with Yixing.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” the man cooed, his head reaching up as Yixing passed. His fingers just barely grazed the skin along the side of his neck, teasingly light, pulling a choked gasp from the omega.

Everything happened so fast. Yixing’s body tensed at the touch – his neck was already sensitive, and having a stranger touch such an intimate area, so close to the mark Yifan had given him, had his entire body on pins and needles in outrage – and he lashed out with a yelp. His open palm landed harshly against the alpha’s cheek, the force of the slap whipping the man’s head to the side as the sound echoed through the room. And then there was a hand around his throat, squeezing as a snarl sounded in the air. He could hear the gasps of surprise from some of the surrounding people, but it was hard to focus on anything else when the young alpha’s face was inches from his, twisted in unrestrained rage.

“You little bitch,” he spat, and Yixing clawed at his hand frantically, gasping around each breath he struggled to pull in. The man’s nails pinched at his skin, sharp in their hold, and they only pressed harder when he fought.

But he didn’t have to fight long, another hand wrapping around the alpha’s arm and twisting violently, breaking the hold as the man hissed in pain. Yixing was suddenly shielded, and with his nose pressed into the back of a suit filled with the familiar smell of his mate, he knew who had come to his aid.

A vicious growl ripped through the silence, and Yixing fisted his hands in the back of Yifan’s jacket as he peered around his shoulder.

“Stay away from him,” Yifan barked, the words dripping with anger.

“Yifan,” the other acknowledged, looking past Yifan to meet Yixing’s gaze, upper lip curled in outrage. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Like hell it doesn’t,” Yifan spat, stance widening subconsciously. “ _Stay away_.”

The alpha looked from Yifan and back to the omega cowering behind him, and finally put two and two together. While Yixing had expected him to back down, he seemed instead more determined than before. A dry smirk curled the edge of his mouth on one side, eyes flashing with amusement.

“So  _this_  is the mate you’ve been hiding away,” the man said with a chuckle, his eyes landing on Yixing once more. “This is  _Yixing_.”

“ _Back off,_ Jiho,” Yifan snarled, “or I will make you.”

The name brought up a mental list of information that Yixing had no doubt gained over Yifan’s time with SM and multiple conversations revolving around the work he did. Woo Jiho. An upcoming alpha who led a competing team with Yifan’s. Smart, innovative, but reckless in his confidence and stubborn to a fault, according to Yifan’s accounts. Considering the man was still here and looking past an enraged Yifan to pin Yixing with a wicked gaze, it seemed that description was dead on.

The other man whistled low at Yifan’s threat, cocking an eyebrow at the pair. “In front of all of these people? Pretty unprofessional.”

“Says the alpha who just has a claimed omega by the neck,” Yifan spat back, and Yixing could feel his mate’s body shaking in rage underneath his fingers. “I would expect that out of a pup, but you are old enough to recognize the difference between what is yours and what is  _not_.”

“And Yixing is yours,” Jiho said in a tone that almost sounded like a question, huffing out a laugh when Yifan’s glare sharpened. “Really, Yifan, I was only curious. He’s such a pretty omega, after all.”

He sniffed the air once more, a smirk sliding slowly across his face. “And he smells so  _good_. Can you blame me for being interested?”

Yixing could feel Yifan’s desire to lunge forward, to make it clear that he would not tolerate the man’s actions, and a part of him was ready to let that happen. A part of him was alright with letting the cocky young alpha get his ass handed to him by Yifan. But the other part of him, the part that was not managed by hormones and instincts, knew now was not the time.

This was not Yifan, but Yifan’s alpha instincts that wanted to assert that dominance, and he feared what that would mean for his mate if he did attack Jiho at a company function, even if the bastard deserved it. Though it was clearly provoked and an understandable reaction, Yixing knew it would reflect poorly on his mate, who was well-known for keeping his wits about him. And Yifan, with his status in the company, would have more to lose that the less acclaimed Jiho.

“Yifan,” Yixing whispered, his voice shaking. He wondered if it was from his fear or from the pressure Jiho had placed on his neck. “Yifan, let’s go.”

When his mate made no move to listen to him, hackles still raised at Jiho’s actions, Yixing tried again, reaching up to wrap his fingers around the man’s arm tightly, firmly reminding the other of his presence. He crowded Yifan’s space, his chest pressing against his back and his mouth close to his ear as he whispered again, making sure his voice was steadier this time.

“He’s not worth it,” he said softly, “Let’s go home. Please, Yifan.”

His mate was fighting it. Every ounce of him was ready to make a believer out of Jiho, to make the man realize that Yixing was  _his_ , job be damned. But the pleas began to chip away at that rage Yifan held for Jiho. Not to displace it, but to show him what was more important. A fight would solve nothing, and they needed to leave before Yifan was pushed too far. Before Yifan threw away all that he had worked for, over the stupidity of a reckless alpha looking for a fight.

Yifan’s shoulders lost a bit of their tension, if only slightly, and Jiho’s smile widened at the display. “Aw, you listen to your omega? How cute.”

Yifan growled once more at the words, his upper lip curling in a snarl, but he turned away from Jiho – a blatant show of disrespect that had Yixing’s own pride in his mate swelling behind his ribs – and put Yixing in front of him, two large hands resting on the omega’s shoulders. Yifan’s eyes found his boss, standing just a few yards away from the scene, and he gave the man a stiff nod. It was readily returned, and Yifan took that as enough of a permission to leave while his mind was still clear enough to do so, and he herded them both towards the exit.

If Jiho made any more comments, they were lost on Yixing, whose mind was more focused on escaping the situation and getting Yifan out of there than on whatever that infuriating alpha had left to say.  _Get home_ , his mind said.

_Just get home_.

X

The car ride was excruciatingly quiet.

Had Yixing been a younger omega in the start of their relationship, his mind would have supplied thousands of reasons for why Yifan’s silence was his fault. He had wondered off alone, he had caused a scene, he had embarrassed his mate – those types of thoughts would have plagued him in the quiet car. But he was older, and secure in his relationship with the alpha. He knew Yifan as well as he knew himself, knew how he ticked, and knew what he was thinking more often than not. And right now, he knew the man’s quiet rage had nothing to do with him, had everything to do with boundaries being overlooked by another alpha.

That didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. His instincts had him itching in his seat, longing to comfort Yifan in any way he could. He didn’t want the man to hurt, didn’t want him to suffer in any way, but he  _was_ , and Yixing needed to fix that. He just didn’t know  _how_.

Even when they had been mated for years, they have never faced anything quite like this. No one had ever questioned Yifan’s claim on him, nor had Yixing ever been threatened. And while the omega knew insecure questions –  _what can I do to make it better?_  – were not Yifan’s favorite thing to hear, he couldn’t think of a proper action plan, either. He was stuck with the overwhelming urge to soothe, but without an idea of how to do it.

When they reached their home, Yixing did what he could to remain calm, shooting sideways glances at Yifan, who hadn’t looked at him once since they entered the car. He was so lost in his thoughts, so far removed from what was around him, and it made Yixing’s heart hurt as he followed the man through the front entrance.

The door was hardly shut behind them when Yixing found himself thrown against it, Yifan pushing his body flush against the unforgiving wood. He let out a yelp, his hands flying up to grip Yifan’s shoulders tightly as he regained his balance.

“Yifan, what –”

The words died on his tongue when Yifan’s nose pressed into the skin underneath his jaw, large hands finding his hips and holding him steady as he drew in Yixing’s smell. The omega tensed at the move, shocked into silence by the pure instinct that drove Yifan’s actions, because it had been months since the alpha scented him so explicitly. Yifan was not an animal, despite his alpha tendencies, just as Yixing’s omega instincts did not detract from his own human characteristics. But this Yifan… _this_ was new.

A low growl sent chills racing down Yixing’s spine.

“I can  _smell_ him,” Yifan seethed, the words biting in tone, so close to Yixing’s neck that the man could practically feel his mate’s teeth against him. “I can smell him on your skin.”

Yixing whined low in his throat as Yifan’s fingers dug a little harsher into the fabric that covered his hips, the suit bunching with the force behind his grip. He was breathing harshly, doing his best to stay still as Yifan trapped him in his spot.

“He’s all over you,” Yifan rumbled, and Yixing could hear the desperate need to change that in his voice. “And as much as I can still smell my scent on you, his keeps getting mixed in, and it is  _infuriating_.”

So this was what had stolen Yifan’s voice. Jiho’s scent. Yixing had thought it was his imagination, his mind reproducing the smell as his thoughts continued to replay the scene that had unfolded, but it seemed he had been mistaken. He had only been in Jiho’s grip for moments, but an alpha’s presence was hard to remove, especially when there was contact made.

But Yixing knew of a way.

He couldn’t see Yifan’s eyes, but he could bet what they looked like, shot through with gold, gleaming in the low light of the street lamp that streamed in through the windows by the door. His instincts was clawing just underneath his skin, and Yixing’s own was responding, longing for the other.

Slowly – submissively, eagerly – Yixing arched his back, pushing his chest further into Yifan’s body and tilting his chin up and to the side. The motion exposed the long line of his neck, the soft ridges of Yifan’s mark, and he could hear the hitch in his mate’s breath as his own hands found the alpha’s waist.

“Then fix it,” he whispered.

Within moments his mouth was claimed, a skilled tongue sliding in between his lips to pull out a groan from the slighter man. Yifan was pushing forward, hips against hips and his hands skidding over his ribs through his dress shirt, and Yixing all but mewed at the touch of his mate. He wasn’t in heat, not with the suppressants, but damn if it didn’t feel like he was. His skin crawled with desire, body curving into every caress of Yifan’s hand as his mouth was plundered, pliant to Yifan’s own demanding lips.

Strong fingers weaved through the hair at the back of his head, wrenching his neck back further as Yifan dropped kisses along his jawline, down the column or his throat, and back up, purposely letting his mouth linger on his mark. All the while, Yixing could only writhe in his spot, whining with every nip and swipe of Yifan’s tongue.

“”I can’t –” Yifan started, the words as low as his growl had been, the sound vibrating through Yixing’s chest. “Xing, I won’t be able to –”

Yixing already knew his mate would hesitate, nervous about giving into his urges. He always did when it can to a show of dominance, knowing that Yixing could not fight him if he really chose to enforce his strength. Any time the instincts threatened to override rational thought, he would try to pull back, afraid of hurting or scaring the omega.

But Yixing wasn’t about to let him get away. Though his body trembled, he wasn’t scared of Yifan, would never be scared of him. He trusted him more than anyone else in his life, and he knew Yifan would never truly hurt him.

“I want you to,” he insisted, a whine creeping into his voice as he pulled against the grip Yifan had on his hair, the movement sending a stinging ache through his scalp and pleasure down into his gut. “Please, Yifan,  _please_.”

With those words, the last of Yifan’s restraints snapped. He pulled Yixing into a bruising kiss, hiking Yixing’s legs up and around his waist until Yixing could do nothing but hold on.

The world around his spun as he was carried down to their bedroom, dropped on the mattress with little finesse as the door was kicked closed behind them. But he could hardly complain as he watched Yifan shed his jacket and shirt, muscles rippling with the effort and pulling another whine from Yixing. He could see his eyes now, could see the way they flashed, reflecting the light from outside of their dark room, and he shuddered at the gaze, legs instinctively falling open. Yifan’s eyes drank in every movement, a snarl on his lips at the display, before he was crawling up over the other male, yanking Yixing’s clothes away from his form until the omega laid naked and wanting beneath him.

Large hands burned as they trailed across his skin, and Yixing cried out as fingers pressed into his nipples harshly, Yifan’s mouth falling to the junction of his shoulder and neck.

“Mine,” the alpha growled, hands slipping down his sides, over his hips, along his thighs, pressing the man’s legs wider as he settled in between them. Yixing whimpered as the feeling of his body’s natural response to arousal making itself known, his self-lubrication sliding down between his legs as his cock began to rise. He wouldn’t need any preparation, still loosened from having sex a few days prior and the wetness aiding any lingering resistance Yifan might meet, and Yixing counted that biological evolution among his blessings at the moment, for he could not wait much longer.

He needed Yifan, needed the man to possess him, to claim him as his own until he lost himself in the other. He needed Yifan to take him again, and again – and  _again_  – and he tried to make Yifan realize that in the way his chest heaved, the way his back arched, the way his tugged away the rest of Yifan’s clothes until he was just as exposed as Yixing was.

The alpha was restless above him, trying to be everywhere all at once, and Yixing felt like he was drowning in every touch, every sloppy kiss.

“You are  _mine_ ,” Yifan continued, nails digging into the tender flesh of Yixing’s thighs, just shy of painful. His arms were shaking as he positioned himself on his knees, settling his hips low enough to grind against Yixing’s opening, causing them both to hiss at the feeling. The drag of Yifan’s cock against him was torture, and Yixing’s hips jerked up to try and fix the emptiness he felt.

“Yours,” Yixing agreed breathlessly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Yifan’s waist, fingers splayed wide as he tried to pull Yifan in closer, tried to show his desire to be mounted. “Only yours.”

Yifan growled in approval at the words, nipping at Yixing’s ear before pushing forward, his cock sliding into Yixing with little warning or resistance. Yixing’s head fell back with a loud moan, his neck open completely to Yifan in submission, and the alpha took little time to collect himself before he was slamming into Yixing’s body. The slap of skin against skin was drowned out by Yixing’s high pitched moans and gasps, Yifan’s own grunts growing in volume with every thrust.

Yixing was drunk with his arousal, his mind unable to focus on anything asides from the slide of Yifan’s cock against his inner walls and the feeling of being filled by his mate. Yifan was possessive in his touches, gripping Yixing’s hips tightly as he fucked him into the bed and whispering words of ownership into his skin, like the words were another mark for everyone else to see.

_Mine._

_Only mine._

_No one else’s._

Yixing couldn’t form words, the syllables clogged in his throat as he was left crying out and shuddering with every movement. When Yifan shifted their position, pulling Yixing higher onto his hips and setting another brutal pace that hit his prostate with every push forward and pull back, the omega keened.

He nearly sobbed at the feeling of Yifan’s knot swelling, the girth of the alpha’s cock catching the rim of his entrance with every movement. It was too much, too good, and Yixing whined as he was stretched even further. Soon, Yifan could no longer pull away, their bodies locked together. He was left rutting against Yixing furiously, insistently pressing into Yixing’s prostate until the omega was screaming, voice cracking on the end of every moan of the alpha’s name.

Yifan’s hand around his cock was his undoing, and it was only a handful of strokes before the omega’s body was tensing with one final cry, spilling his seed across their bellies. Yifan continued to thrust, Yixing pulsing around him in his orgasm, and he pressed his face once more to Yixing’s neck, inhaling deeply.

Yixing knew it was coming, knew the man was close, and he pushed his head further to the side, letting his body go lax as he completely let himself be claimed by Yifan.

“Please,” he whispered, fingers grabbing for the alpha’s broad shoulders, and Yifan could no longer hold back. He bit down harshly, his teeth fitting over Yixing’s skin in a way that overlapped his older mark and had the omega gasping and shaking.

With a final jerk, Yifan came deep inside him, his hips stuttering to a stop with a soft whine. Yixing’s hands rubbed along his back and shoulders, touching any skin that was in his reach as he let his legs fall back down to the bed, a happy sigh leaving him as the feeling of being so full, so wanted, so loved.

Yifan released the skin of Yixing’s neck, and the omega winced at the action. It didn’t hurt as much as it could have – the first mark will always be the worst – but it would be sore for the next few days. It would probably leave a splatter of blues and purples across his pale skin in the morning as well; though Yixing would admit, to himself at least, that he enjoyed the sight of these bruises when he knew it was his mate who did this to him. He would wear it proudly.

Yifan licked over the indentions in apology, nosing the skin gently, and Yixing shivered despite himself before burying his own nose in the alpha’s neck.

“Stop,” he pleaded in a sleepy tone. “Tickles.”

Yifan chuckled quietly, his chest rumbling as he shifted to look down at Yixing, careful not to pull back in a way that would cause any discomfort for Yixing. They would be stuck together for a while, and they had long gotten over the awkwardness of that first knotting – “W _hat do you mean, thirty minutes?_ ” – to find this time endearing, in some weird, biologically-charged way. Not all of it, because he doubted anyone looked forward being stuck together in sweat and semen and unable to move away from the mess, but there were moments he enjoyed.

Yixing, for example, loved the look on Yifan’s face, fully sated and gazing down at the omega as if he was the most precious treasure in the world.

“Did I hurt you?” Yifan questioned gently, reaching up to sweep the sweat-slicked hair off of Yixing’s forehead. The move was careful, unsure, as if Yixing would lash out at him for his concern. So different from his actions moment before, yet just as powerful.

Yixing only shook his head, smiling up at the man. “Not at all.”

“I bit harder than I intended,” the older man admitted, his fingers tracing the new mark that adorned Yixing’s skin. The touch sent fire racing through Yixing’s veins, and he trembled underneath the attention given to the sensitive area.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Yixing assured him, wiggling to get away from the careful fingers. “I asked for you to do it. I won’t break easily, you know.”

“No,” Yifan agreed, rolling his eyes as a fond smile fell across his lips. “My omega is pretty resilient.”

Yixing preened at the words, nuzzling closer with a sleepy sigh. “And my alpha would never hurt me. So don’t worry, alright? Being a little rough with me isn’t going to change my desire to be claimed by you.”

“Will something else change it?” Yifan asked, the question almost missed by Yixing, who was fighting the urge to curl up into Yifan’s chest. But the tone of Yifan’s voice woke him up, the insecurity sounding wrong coming from his usually confident mate.

“What?” he questioned, and Yifan’s brow furrowed in frustration.

“Don’t make me say it, Xing,” the man muttered quietly, and suddenly Yixing knew what was getting under Yifan’s skin. He had been wrong in his earlier assumption.  _This_ was what was hurting him. Not Jiho. Not the young alpha’s threats. But the idea that, somehow, Yixing would find something or someone appealing enough to leave. The idea that Yixing would no longer want him as his mate.

Yixing looked up at Yifan in surprise at the sudden show of worry that seemed to have consumed him, the alpha refusing to meet his gaze. His chest ached at the avoidance, and he reached forward to cup Yifan’s face between his hands.

“Never,” he insisted, forcing Yifan to look at him before repeating himself. “Never, Yifan. I love  _you_. I’m yours, for as long and you’ll have me.”

Yifan’s eyes searched his expression, before he pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. “I love you too,” he whispered, settling down atop Yixing with a sigh. When he looked back up at Yixing, the worry was gone, replaced by a wicked smirk.

“And for as long as I’ll have you?”

Yixing met the gaze, but didn’t take the bait, and Yifan raised an eyebrow at the silent omega.

“You know, that might be a while,” Yifan hummed in thought, shifting his hips just enough for Yixing to be aware of the knot that was still lodged inside of him.

Realization flooded the smaller man, and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Don’t you dare.”

“You might as well get used to being mine,” Yifan continued without missing a beat, wiggling his hips and pulling a soft grunt from the other. “Seeing as you’re stuck with me.”

Yixing outright groaned at that, swatting at Yifan’s arm and rolling his eyes as the alpha laughed loudly at his own joke, glee dancing behind his eyes.

“Who makes puns after sex?” Yixing whined, no malice behind the words as he smiled up at Yifan. “Why are you so cheesy?”

“Because I love you,” Yifan said with a shrug, and Yixing snorted at the reply. But when the older man swooped down to kiss him again, this time firmer and with purpose, he couldn’t stop from smiling into the alpha’s lips.

Yifan may be cheesy, but Yixing wouldn’t have it any other way, wrapped in the scent of rainwater, maple and freshly turned soil and feeling more at home than ever. 


End file.
